Summer Of Disney
by Kellhiee
Summary: AU. Every year it was the same thing. A summer of family 'bonding' activities. Ugh. The fact that they had to spend time with each other was bad enough. But to act as Disney characters as well! What were Fiske and Nellie trying to do? Kill them? Might as well. Death would be better than THIS. (Classic pairings)


**Title:**** Summer Of Disney**

**Pairings:** **All the 'classics' ;)**

**Rating:** **T**

**Summary:**AU. Every year it was the same thing. A summer of family 'bonding' activities. Ugh. The fact that they had to spend time with each other was bad enough. But to act as Disney characters as well?! What were Fiske and Nellie trying to do? Kill them? Might as well. Death would be better than THIS.

**A/N: **

_**Hello everyone :)**_

_**This is my new story**_

_**It's AU because the Vespers and Evan aren't here yet, Natalie is fine and I have two OCs in the story.**_

_**Amy and the 'older bunch' are 17 whilst Dan and the others are 14.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

It was summer again in Boston. The Cahill household would once again be filled with all the Clue Hunters. Every summer, every year, it was the same. The Clue Hunters would gather at the Cahill manor and be subjected to a summer of family 'bonding' activities. Or in the Cahills' words; family bonding _torture_.

Dan Cahill watched his au pair, Nellie Gomez, flip the pancakes expertly. _Yummo..._ He thought to himself, already looking forward to the scrumptious breakfast he was bound to be having soon.

Beside Dan, the Starling brothers sat casually tossing invention ideas to each other.

"So I think maybe the tablet identifier could use some touch ups" Ned commented.

"Yeah but we need to start getting work done for the big project we have coming up this summer" Ted replied.

"We should just decide which or what we should do first." Ned said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you guys could make a new quirky, loud alarm clock, like the one you did for me" Dan suggested.

"Oh yeah, that rooster one" Ted recalled.

"What did you do with that thing anyway?" Ned inquired.

"It has its uses." Dan replied with a smirk.

"Like what? Waking people from the dead and starting a zombie apocalypse?!"

All three boys looked to see Amy and Sinead sleepily coming down the stairs. Both looked irritated. They...didn't exactly like mornings. To say the least.

"Oh hey kiddos, morning" Nellie greeted.

"Yeah, morning" The boys added absent-mindedly. Nellie's pancakes were ready.

"_Bad_ morning. " Sinead said with a glare, "Notice how I didn't say good? That's because I hate you" She glared even harder.

"I think you forgot to turn off that rooster alarm clock of yours, dweeb" Amy told Dan with a yawn.

"So it works? Sweet!" He said.

"Where did you get that thing anyway?" Amy asked, sluggishly sitting down at the table.

Dan gestured to Ned and Ted. Sinead's glare moved over to them.

"_Are you kidding me?"_

"He told us it was for an experiment!" Ted exclaimed defensively.

"And you know how much we encourage science in our fellow peoples!" Ned added.

Sinead whacked them both.

"It's _Dan_. You really believed him?!" she said.

"Hey! I resent that!" Dan exclaimed.

They all looked at him.

"No. You don't. Because it's true and you know it kiddo" Nellie told him.

Dan just shrugged.

"Whatever"

"In any case, you should turn it off and put it away before the other Cahills get here" Amy told him.

"Later," Dan replied, about to bite into his pancake.

"You mean _now_. We all know when the others get here, Natalie will shoot that thing faster than you can say 'dart gun'." Amy told him firmly.

"And if she doesn't, _I _will." Sinead said with a glare. Definitely _not_ a morning person.

"Alright, alright!" Dan said, "I'm going."

With that, he walked up the stairs to turn off the alarm.

"I'm gonna have to leave now as well kiddos, see you all later" Nellie told them, grabbing her car keys.

"Wait where are you- oh. Are you picking up your younger sister today?" Amy asked, already sure of the answer.

"You have a little sister?!" the Starlings exclaimed.

"Yeah, her name's Cassie" Nellie replied.

"Is it gonna be okay for her to be here with all the other Clue Hunters coming?" Sinead asked.

"Yeah I have an explanation." Nellie replied, then contemplated, "In fact, I don't know if she's actually worse than the other Clue Hunters.."

"What do you mean?" Ted asked.

"You'll see kiddo, you'll see." Nellie replied, leaving through the front door.

* * *

"How's mom and dad?" Nellie asked as her 11-year old sister, Cassie, got into the car.

"They're fine. Still rich. Still snobs." The other girl replied, monotone.

Nellie smiled wryly. Cassie had always been a sardonic girl. The only thing she ever got enthusiastic about was her art.

"And what about you kiddo, how have you been?" Nellie asked.

"I'm fine. And you? Are you ok?" Cassie said.

"Yeah, the people I've been living with are incredible. They're all really nice, I can't wait for you to meet them." Nellie replied.

"So why do you look so worried then Nell?" Cassie asked.

"Well, there's a sort of distant family reunion happening this summer."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Okay, there _is_ a distant family reunion happening this summer. It happens every summer but generally only the kids come and usually there's an activity or bonding event that is organised." Nellie explained.

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm one of the people who organise the activity. And we have no idea what to do."

"Well that's easy. Camping?" Cassie suggested.

"That was last year."

"Different competitions or something? Like a decathlon?"

"Year before."

"Family fun day?"

"It has to last the whole summer."

Cassie was silent for a moment. She furrowed her brow before turning back to Nellie.

"I've got one more idea." She said seriously.

"Great, what is it? Is it fun?" Nellie asked.

"Apparently it is enjoyable, yes, but in my opinion, it's _torture_." Cassie replied grimly.

"Then it _must_ be fun. What is it?" Her sister asked.

Cassie sighed deeply, "It's called the Disney Project. People pick Disney characters out of a hat and they have to act as best they can as that character, whoever does it best wins."

"That's a great idea!" Nellie said. "Where'd you get it?"

"I joined a Disney club in school last year-"

"Wait a minute! _You _joined a Disney club?!" Nellie laughed.

Cassie glared at her, "It was a brief moment of insanity and Trish_ made_ me."

"Is this your best friend Trish that's also coming to stay on weekends?" Her sister asked with a still amused smile.

"Yeah, don't get excited. He's worse than me."

"Wait, Trish is a guy..?"

"It's actually Tristan but I call him Trish for short."

Nellie pondered that for a moment,

"Ok then, why?"

"He calls me Cash." Cassie muttered.

"That's genius!"

"Anyway, do you think you're gonna use the Disney project then?" Cassie swiftly asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, it's a good idea." Nellie replied.

"Well, can we go to Starbucks then, since _I _gave you such a great idea?" She asked hopefully.

"Why not" Nellie said wryly and started driving to Starbucks.

* * *

"Bro!"

Hamilton grinned and made his way over to Jonah.

"Yo!"

The other boy grinned back and accepted Hamilton's bro fist.

"Ugh how dreadfully common"

Natalie commented with a grimace.

"Ugh how dreadfully _Cobra-ish_"

Dan quipped mockingly. Natalie turned around to face him.

"Daniel," She greeted with a glare.

"Nat," Dan replied glaring as well.

Both looked ready to start yelling and-

"Don't start." Amy said warningly to both of them.

"Hello Amy," Ian greeted with a smile from behind Natalie.

"Hi I-ian" She replied.

"Yeah, hi Ian." Sinead intercepted quickly before turning to Amy, "Do you know when Nellie is arriving with her sister? I'm pretty sure the cookies are ready and-"

"You made cookies?!" Hamilton and his sisters suddenly arrived, looking hungry.

"Yes," Sinead responded slowly, "For later."

"How soon later? Can now be considered later?" Hamilton asked.

"No." Sinead replied firmly.

"Damn, I was hungry for cookies too." Reagan said forlornly.

"You know, when I was your age, I wasn't yelling out my hunger pitifully to the rest of the world." Madison told her. The other girl looked exasperated.

"You were my age 2 minutes ago!"

"Exactly and back then, I wasn't whining about cookies."

"That was because 2 minutes ago, you didn't know about the cookies!"

"She is right though. Technically she was your age 2 minutes ago." Ned commented, beside Sinead and Ted.

Madison turned to him, confused. "When'd you get here?"

Reagan huffed.

"You're just lucky you're the older twin."

Madison looked mischievous

"When I was your age-"

"Shut up! Hamilton! Madison's being a jerk!"

"Quit arguing and sort it out! I'm trying to get myself a cookie here!" Hamilton yelled from where he was still bargaining with Sinead.

"When is Nellie and her sister coming home?" Dan asked Amy, who had looked at her watch and winced. 5 minutes since everyone arrived and already they were arguing.

"Nellie has a sister?" Jonah asked.

"Great, _another_ one." Natalie muttered.

"I heard that!" Dan exclaimed.

"Well good, maybe I wanted you to!" She replied.

"Guys! Calm down-" Amy started.

"Hamilton you're not getting a cookie!" Sinead yelled.

"Okay guys just-" Amy tried again.

"Shut up Madison!"

"Seriously everyone-"

"The world doesn't revolve around you Natalie!"

Amy sighed. Now everyone was arguing and not listening at all.

"Everybody QUIET!"

The Madrigal girl looked up in surprise. Apparently Ian had heard her and now quieted everyone down.

"Amy would like to say something." He said and gestured to her.

"Thanks Ian, now-"

"Ugh they're so obvious, it's disgusting." Natalie said.

"Yeah as if Ian's good enough for her anyway," Dan said.

Natalie turned to him, visibly offended.

"_Excuse me?"_

"Great, now they're gonna start arguing again." Reagan said rolling her eyes.

"You know, when I was your age-

"Oh my god Madison shut up"

"Hey so when you said 'later' earlier, does that mean now is later and-"

"NO. You don't get a cookie yet"

And just like that they were all arguing again. Suddenly the front door opened and everyone froze.

"Hey guys! We're home!" Nellie said carrying some luggage. Everyone leaned forward to look at the solemn girl next to her that was her sister. Nellie gestured to her,

"Everyone this is my sister Cassie. Cassie, everyone."

"Hi strangers." Cassie greeted deadpan before pulling her hoodie over her head.

"I'll just go show her to her room, Fiske and I will talk to you about the activity thing later kiddos," Nellie said before leading Cassie to the stairs.

Silence reigned for a few minutes. They all didn't quite know what to make of Nellie's younger sister.

"Hey look, free Starbucks!" Madison exclaimed after a while.

"Isn't that Cassie's?" Reagan said.

Her sister scanned the drink's label. "Iced frapuccino; customer name: _Lord Voldemort_. Yeah, it probably is Cassie's."

* * *

"I'm sure you all know by now why you're here. Nellie and I have organised the summer bonding activity." Fiske explained.

All the Cahills were seated in the living room, listening intently. Fiske and Nellie stood out the front, explaining their summer bonding activity.

"This summer is something quite special." He said.

"That's right kiddos, this summer, it's a competition." Nellie said.

"You will pick out names from these two hats, " Fiske said, holding up two hats, one labelled 'Boys' the other 'Girls', "Inside are the names of Disney characters."

"Whichever character you pick, you have to act as that character as best you can. And whoever else is linked to your character, for example in the same movie, is in your team." Nellie told them.

"There is a prize for the best character. And another for the best team." Fiske explained.

"At the end of the summer, if this activity goes well enough, kiddos we'll all go to DisneyLand!" Nellie said.

"You'll also get costumes and DVDs to watch the Disney movies. Now, come along and pick out the names." Fiske said, handing over one hat to Nellie.

The Cahills reluctantly started to line up to pick out names from the hats.

Jonah picked out the first name.

"Hades. Who's that yo?"

"Hades is the ancient Greek god of the Underworld, he-" Sinead began.

"I know that! I meant, I've never heard of him as a Disney character."

"Oh! I know him! He's in Hercules!" Reagan spoke up helpfully.

Sinead picked out the next name.

"Me-gara?"

"She's in Hercules too!" Reagan told her.

The other girl diplomatically, albeit slowly, went over to Jonah.

"Guess we're in the same team then."

Ian picked out the next name.

"Beast."

Dan cracked up. "Beast is right! You are-"

"Don't you dare." Natalie warned, glaring. She picked out the next name.

"Wendy Darling. Oh good, I know her. But wait- I don't like her. Nellie, can I swap-"

"Hey! That wouldn't be fair" Dan exclaimed.

"He's right Natalie. I'm sorry to say." Fiske said.

Madison picked out the next name.

"The White Queen. Oh great. She's the kind one, right?"

"Yep! Guess you can't say 'When I was your age' anymore huh!" Reagan said happily.

Madison just rolled her eyes.

Ted picked out the next name.

"Mad Hatter. Huh, I'm thinking he's from Alice In Wonderland?"

"You'd be right." Fiske confirmed.

The Starling walked over to Madison.

Hamilton picked out the next name.

"Hercules. Huh, I'm with you bro!"

He grinned and made his way over to Jonah and Sinead.

Amy picked out the next name.

"Belle. Is that from Beauty and the Beas-" She faltered as she realised who the Beast was. Silently, she made her way over to Ian.

Dan picked out the next name.

"Peter Pa- oh no. Nellie can I swap-"

"That wouldn't be fair Dan. You said so yourself." Nellie said mischievously.

"But-"

"You'll be fine." She assured him.

Dan sighed and made his way over to Natalie. Both glared at each other.

Ned picked out the next name.

"White Rabbit. Hey, Ted I'm in your team." He said with a grin, making his way over.

Reagan picked out the last name.

"Alice. I'm guessing I'm in my sister's team?" She asked hopefully.

"Yep, that's the one." Nellie told her with a smile.

Reagan happily made her way over.

Fiske cleared his throat. "Now that everyone has their characters, Nellie has the DVDs, I advise that you all watch the Disney movies you're characters are in. It will help you get in character. Now go, and remember, "

He paused looking almost ominous.

"Have fun."

* * *

_**And that was it! I hope you guys liked it! In case the characters are a bit muddy here's a list of who got who:**_

_**Ian – Beast**_

_**Amy – Belle**_

_**Dan – Peter Pan**_

_**Natalie – Wendy Darling**_

_**Hamilton – Hercules**_

_**Jonah – Hades**_

_**Sinead – Megara**_

_**Ned – White Rabbit**_

_**Ted – Mad Hatter**_

_**Madison – White Queen**_

_**Reagan – Alice**_

_**Also, did you guys like Cassie? Tell me of your opinions on her!**_

_**Thanks for reading this guys and please review!**_

_**Peace out :)**_


End file.
